<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I See Stars in Your Eyes by iwillsithereandtrytocontribute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834889">I See Stars in Your Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillsithereandtrytocontribute/pseuds/iwillsithereandtrytocontribute'>iwillsithereandtrytocontribute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief mention of (accidentally) setting someone on fire, Brief mention of eating the rich, Fireworks, If you don't like fire this isn't for you, M/M, collage AU, mention of explosives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillsithereandtrytocontribute/pseuds/iwillsithereandtrytocontribute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a soft Analogical fic with some Collage!sides</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Analogical - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I See Stars in Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm on Tumblr at the same username. If you had my Tumblr a while ago you probably would've seen my journey in finding this thing again, but let me tell you it was wild.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Picani tapped Logan on the shoulder, frightening him. Picani smiled kindly at Logan. “I’m afraid I have to go. I’m meeting Remy for dinner at 7,” Picani said, hefting his briefcase. “I have some grading to do as well.”</p><p>“I understand Dr. Picani,” Logan replied, returning to his hunched position over the chemicals in front of him.</p><p>“Logan, you can’t stay in the lab without a professor’s supervision.”</p><p>Logan sighed as he straightened once more. “I’ll clean up.”</p><p>“Thank you, Logan. You’ve done some remarkable work so far. I look forward to seeing you next term.”</p><p>Logan nodded, a slight smile spreading across his face. “You flatter me sir.” Picani clapped Logan on the shoulder before heading out of the building. Logan set to work, meticulously wiping down his hands, beakers, and counters. </p><p>He was cleaning the last of the tables when he heard a loud “Logan!” and felt a warm weight suddenly fall onto his shoulders. Logan staggered forward as he was thrown off his balance. </p><p>He awkwardly patted the arms around his neck. “Hello Virgil,” Logan choked out. The warmth disappeared and his air circulation returned.</p><p>“Sorry, Lo. I didn’t mean to choke you,” Virgil said. “Are you alright?” </p><p>“Better after seeing you,” Logan replied ruefully. He grinned, satisfied at seeing a blush spread across Virgil’s face.</p><p>Virgil smacked Logan lightly on the arm. “That’s my line,” he complained. Virgil hopped up onto the counter.</p><p>“Get down from there!” Logan scolded. “You don’t know what’s been on this workstation. I don’t know what’s been on this workstation.”</p><p>“Aw! Come on! You think I don’t know that you wipe down every table meticulously after every use.” Virgil nodded to the rag in Logan’s hand with a smug grin. He leaned in close. “I knew you cared.” Logan looked down to the floor, a twinge of a blush spreading across his cheeks. Virgil always knew how to make him tongue-tied, and his revenge for Logan making him blush had been tailor made for Logan.</p><p>“Of course I care,” Logan huffed. “I’m your boyfriend aren’t I?” </p><p>Virgil leaned over and kissed Logan’s cheek. “Of course. So, what were you making?”</p><p>“I was working on identifying some chemical compounds.”</p><p>“Anything explosive?”</p><p>“What? Virgil no!”</p><p>“Virgil yes!” Virgil replied.</p><p>“Virgil…” Logan began.</p><p>“Come on! It’s been ages!”</p><p>“Virgil, it was one time!” Logan exclaimed.</p><p>“You still haven’t made me that bomb I asked for.”</p><p>“For the last time Virgil, eating the rich is not a viable economic stabilizer,” Logan said with the air of someone repeating a conversation, they’d had many times. Which indeed they were. </p><p>“You don’t know that.” Virgil leaned in, grinning. “Besides, you’d be a perfect evil scientist.” He flipped up the collar of Logan’s lab coat. Logan flipped it back down, his blush now a deep pink.</p><p>“I’m not denying that,” Logan said. Virgil’s grin widened. “But I’m not helping you destroy the corrupt system or whatever you’re calling it these days.” Virgil pouted, but only for a minute.</p><p>“One of these days I’ll get you on my side.” Virgil hopped down from the counter.</p><p>“I’m always on your side,” Logan whispered into their parting kiss.“</p><p>“Don’t you ever forget it,” Virgil said with a wink as he left the room.</p><p>Logan finished cleaning the lab and stopped at a local chinese place to grab dinner. When he arrived at his apartment, Virgil was sprawled across the couch scrolling through his phone. “I brought dinner, and a gift,” Logan announced. Virgil put his phone away and sat up expectantly. Logan opened his hand to reveal a small firework.</p><p>“Hug?” Virgil asked excitedly. Logan nodded. Virgil pulled him into a warm hug, the cushiness exemplified by Virgil’s oversized sweatshirt. “You remembered!” </p><p>Logan patted him on the back. “Of course,” he said with a smile. “I figured this was a safe way to get your tendency towards pyrotechnics out of your system.”</p><p>Virgil jumped up, pulling Logan towards the door. “Let’s go!” he cheered.</p><p>“What? Now? We haven’t even eaten dinner!”</p><p>“Yes now!” Virgil set up the firework in the parking lot and pulled a lighter out of his pocket.</p><p>“Why do you have a lighter?” Logan demanded.</p><p>“You never know when you need to set something on fire.” Virgil almost cackled.Then he saw Logan’s face and tried to amend his previous statement. “Or light a firework.”</p><p>“We will discuss this later,” Logan warned. Virgil shrugged and lit the firework. They sat together, watching the brilliant show of lights and sounds that ended too soon. They drew the attention of one of the apartment complex’s other tenants, but Roman went back inside when he realized the show was over.</p><p>They sat together a while longer, dinner forgotten in favor of each other’s company. Logan named as many constellations as he could remember, citing their stories and when they appeared in the sky from memory.Virgil watched Logan, a small smile spread across his face as he watched Logan talk animatedly, favoring that view over the night sky. Logan was so so passionate about science. He lit up whenever he spoke about it and it made Virgil’s heart ache with happiness. He was so unbelievably lucky. </p><p>Logan drew Virgil out of his musings with his name. “I can’t remember the name of that star,” Logan said thoughtfully. “I think I’ll call it Virgil.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Virgil asked, leaning into Logan’s shoulder.</p><p>“Well it’s faint,” Logan replied. Virgil furrowed his brow. “That means the star is further away than many of the others,” he explained. “But it still found the strength to shine all the way to Earth. You’re strong Virgil. You’ve worked so hard to get here. And I’m so glad you did.”</p><p>Virgil gave Logan a small smile. It was faint and subtle, but real. Even more so than the smirks and snide comments. Virgil was so small and so vulnerable, and so uniquely him.</p><p>“And to think,” Virgil yawned, “this all happened because you nearly set me on fire in our chemistry class.”</p><p>Logan chuckled. “You’ll never let that go will you?”</p><p>“Not when it’s how I met you,” Virgil said stubbornly, intertwining Logan’s hands with his own.</p><p>“I love you,” Logan whispered.</p><p>“I love you too,” Virgil answered.</p><p>They hugged each other as they looked up at the stars. They didn’t feel the need to speak. Silence was, for them at least, enough communication in that moment. They stared up at the vast universe above them and at something even more beautiful.</p><p>Each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>